laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Beard book by chapters
美史标题中歌 :一殖移业进族 :二独帝革 :三联宪党杰 :四杰契主中 :五建工种内 :六世演企西问霸 :七进共革新工威 CONTENTS PART I. THE COLONIAL PERIOD :CHAPTER :PAGE I. THE GREAT MIGRATION TO AMERICA 1 :The Agencies of American Colonization 2 :The Colonial Peoples 6 :The Process of Colonization 12 II. COLONIAL AGRICULTURE, INDUSTRY, AND COMMERCE 20 :The Land and the Westward Movement 20 :Industrial and Commercial Development 28 III. SOCIAL AND POLITICAL PROGRESS 38 :The Leadership of the Churches 39 :Schools and Colleges 43 :The Colonial Press 46 :The Evolution in Political Institutions 48 IV. THE DEVELOPMENT OF COLONIAL NATIONALISM 56 :Relations with the Indians and the French 57 :The Effects of Warfare on the Colonies 61 :Colonial Relations with the British Government 64 :Summary of Colonial Period 73 PART II. CONFLICT AND INDEPENDENCE V. THE NEW COURSE IN BRITISH IMPERIAL POLICY 77 :George III and His System 77 :George III's Ministers and Their Colonial Policies 79 :Colonial Resistance Forces Repeal 83 :Resumption of British Revenue and Commercial Policies 87 :Renewed Resistance in America 90 :Retaliation by the British Government 93 :From Reform to Revolution in America 95 VI. THE AMERICAN REVOLUTION 99 :Resistance and Retaliation 99 :American Independence 101 :The Establishment of Government and the New Allegiance 108 :Military Affairs 116 :The Finances of the Revolution 125 :The Diplomacy of the Revolution 127 :Peace at Last 132 :Summary of the Revolutionary Period 135 PART III. FOUNDATIONS OF THE UNION AND NATIONAL POLITICS VII. THE FORMATION OF THE CONSTITUTION 139 :The Promise and the Difficulties of America 139 :The Calling of a Constitutional Convention 143 :The Framing of the Constitution 146 :The Struggle over Ratification 157 VIII. THE CLASH OF POLITICAL PARTIES 162 :The Men and Measures of the New Government 162 :The Rise of Political Parties 168 :Foreign Influences and Domestic Politics 171 IX. THE JEFFERSONIAN REPUBLICANS IN POWER 186 :Republican Principles and Policies 186 :The Republicans and the Great West 188 :The Republican War for Commercial Independence 193 :The Republicans Nationalized 201 :The National Decisions of Chief Justice Marshall 208 :Summary of Union and National Politics 212 PART IV. THE WEST AND JACKSONIAN DEMOCRACY X. THE FARMERS BEYOND THE APPALACHIANS 217 :Preparation for Western Settlement 217 :The Western Migration and New States 221 :The Spirit of the Frontier 228 :The West and the East Meet 230 XI. JACKSONIAN DEMOCRACY 238 :The Democratic Movement in the East 238 :The New Democracy Enters the Arena 244 :The New Democracy at Washington 250 :The Rise of the Whigs 260 :The Interaction of American and European Opinion 265 XII. THE MIDDLE BORDER AND THE GREAT WEST 271 :The Advance of the Middle Border 271 :On to the Pacific—Texas and the Mexican War 276 :The Pacific Coast and Utah 284 :Summary of Western Development and National Politics 292 PART V. SECTIONAL CONFLICT AND RECONSTRUCTION XIII. THE RISE OF THE INDUSTRIAL SYSTEM 295 :The Industrial Revolution 296 :The Industrial Revolution and National Politics 307 XIV. THE PLANTING SYSTEM AND NATIONAL POLITICS 316 :Slavery—North and South 316 :Slavery in National Politics 324 :The Drift of Events toward the Irrepressible Conflict 332 XV. THE CIVIL WAR AND RECONSTRUCTION 344 :The Southern Confederacy 344 :The War Measures of the Federal Government 350 :The Results of the Civil War 365 :Reconstruction in the South 370 :Summary of the Sectional Conflict 375 PART VI. NATIONAL GROWTH AND WORLD POLITICS XVI. THE POLITICAL AND ECONOMIC EVOLUTION OF THE SOUTH 379 :The South at the Close of the War 379 :The Restoration of White Supremacy 382 :The Economic Advance of the South 389 XVII. BUSINESS ENTERPRISE AND THE REPUBLICAN PARTY 401 :Railways and Industry 401 :The Supremacy of the Republican Party (1861-1885) 412 :The Growth of Opposition to Republican Rule 417 XVIII. THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE GREAT WEST 425 :The Railways as Trail Blazers 425 :The Evolution of Grazing and Agriculture 431 :Mining and Manufacturing in the West 436 :The Admission of New States 440 :The Influence of the Far West on National Life 443 XIX. DOMESTIC ISSUES BEFORE THE COUNTRY(1865-1897) 451 :The Currency Question 452 :The Protective Tariff and Taxation 459 :The Railways and Trusts 460 :The Minor Parties and Unrest 462 :The Sound Money Battle of 1896 466 :Republican Measures and Results 472 XX. AMERICA A WORLD POWER(1865-1900) 477 :American Foreign Relations (1865-1898) 478 :Cuba and the Spanish War 485 :American Policies in the Philippines and the Orient 497 :Summary of National Growth and World Politics 504 PART VII. PROGRESSIVE DEMOCRACY AND THE WORLD WAR XXI. THE EVOLUTION OF REPUBLICAN POLICIES(1901-1913) 507 :Foreign Affairs 508 :Colonial Administration 515 :The Roosevelt Domestic Policies 519 :Legislative and Executive Activities 523 :The Administration of President Taft 527 :Progressive Insurgency and the Election of 1912 530 XXII. THE SPIRIT OF REFORM IN AMERICA 536 :An Age of Criticism 536 :Political Reforms 538 :Measures of Economic Reform 546 XXIII. THE NEW POLITICAL DEMOCRACY 554 :The Rise of the Woman Movement 555 :The National Struggle for Woman Suffrage 562 XXIV. INDUSTRIAL DEMOCRACY 570 :Coöperation between Employers and Employees 571 :The Rise and Growth of Organized Labor 575 :The Wider Relations of Organized Labor 577 :Immigration and Americanization 582 XXV. PRESIDENT WILSON AND THE WORLD WAR 588 :Domestic Legislation 588 :Colonial and Foreign Policies 592 :The United States and the European War 596 :The United States at War 604 :The Settlement at Paris 612 :Summary of Democracy and the World War 620 APPENDIX 627 :A TOPICAL SYLLABUS 645 :INDEX 655 :MAPS :PAGE :The Original Grants (color map) Facing 4 :German and Scotch-Irish Settlements 8 :Distribution of Population in 1790 27 :English, French, and Spanish Possessions in America, 1750 (color map) Facing 59 :The Colonies at the Time of the Declaration of Independence (color map) Facing 108 :North America according to the Treaty of 1783 (color map) Facing 134 :The United States in 1805 (color map) Facing 193 :Roads and Trails into Western Territory (color map) Facing 224 :The Cumberland Road 233 :Distribution of Population in 1830 235 :Texas and the Territory in Dispute 282 :The Oregon Country and the Disputed Boundary 285 :The Overland Trails 287 :Distribution of Slaves in Southern States 323 :The Missouri Compromise 326 :Slave and Free Soil on the Eve of the Civil War 335 :The United States in 1861 (color map) Facing 345 :Railroads of the United States in 1918 405 :The United States in 1870 (color map) Facing 427 :The United States in 1912 (color map) Facing 443 :American Dominions in the Pacific (color map) Facing 500 :The Caribbean Region (color map) Facing 592 :Battle Lines of the Various Years of the World War 613 :Europe in 1919 (color map) Between 618-619 ILLUSTRATIONS :THE NATIONS OF THE WEST :JOHN WINTHROP, GOVERNOR OF THE MASSACHUSETTS BAY COMPANY :WILLIAM PENN, PROPRIETOR OF PENNSYLVANIA :A GLIMPSE OF OLD GERMANTOWN :OLD DUTCH FORT AND ENGLISH CHURCH NEAR ALBANY :SOUTHERN PLANTATION MANSION :A NEW ENGLAND FARMHOUSE :DOMESTIC INDUSTRY: DIPPING TALLOW CANDLES :THE DUTCH WEST INDIA WAREHOUSE IN NEW AMSTERDAM (NEW YORK CITY) :A PAGE FROM A FAMOUS SCHOOLBOOK :THE ROYAL GOVERNOR'S PALACE AT NEW BERNE :VIRGINIANS DEFENDING THEMSELVES AGAINST THE INDIANS :BRADDOCK'S RETREAT :BENJAMIN FRANKLIN :GEORGE III :PATRICK HENRY :SAMUEL ADAMS :SPIRIT OF 1776 :THOMAS PAINE :THOMAS JEFFERSON READING HIS DRAFT OF THE DECLARATION :MOBBING THE TORIES :GEORGE WASHINGTON :ROBERT MORRIS :ALEXANDER HAMILTON :AN ADVERTISEMENT OF The Federalist :CELEBRATING THE RATIFICATION :FIRST UNITED STATES BANK AT PHILADELPHIA :LOUIS XVI IN THE HANDS OF THE MOB :A QUARREL BETWEEN A FEDERALIST AND A REPUBLICAN :NEW ENGLAND JUMPING INTO THE HANDS OF GEORGE III :JOHN MARSHALL :A LOG CABIN—LINCOLN'S BIRTHPLACE :AN EARLY MISSISSIPPI STEAMBOAT :THOMAS DORR AROUSING HIS FOLLOWERS :ANDREW JACKSON :DANIEL WEBSTER :AN OLD CARTOON RIDICULING CLAY'S TARIFF :SANTA BARBARA MISSION :SAN FRANCISCO IN 1849 :A NEW ENGLAND MILL BUILT IN 1793 :AN EARLY RAILWAY :LOWELL, MASSACHUSETTS, IN 1838 :JOHN C. CALHOUN :HENRY CLAY :AN OLD CARTOON REPRESENTING WEBSTER "STEALING CLAY'S THUNDER" :HARRIET BEECHER STOWE :JEFFERSON DAVIS :THE DRAFT RIOTS IN NEW YORK CITY :A BLOCKADE RUNNER :JOHN BRIGHT :WILLIAM H. SEWARD :ABRAHAM LINCOLN :GENERAL ULYSSES S. GRANT :GENERAL ROBERT E. LEE :THE FEDERAL MILITARY HOSPITAL AT GETTYSBURG :STEEL MILLS—BIRMINGHAM, ALABAMA :A SOUTHERN COTTON MILL IN A COTTON FIELD :A GLIMPSE OF MEMPHIS, TENNESSEE :A CORNER IN THE BETHLEHEM STEEL WORKS :JOHN D. ROCKEFELLER :WALL STREET, NEW YORK CITY :A TOWN ON THE PRAIRIE :LOGGING :THE CANADIAN BUILDING :COMMODORE PERRY'S MEN MAKING PRESENTS TO THE JAPANESE :WILLIAM J. BRYAN IN 1898 :PRESIDENT MCKINLEY AND HIS CABINET :GROVER CLEVELAND :AN OLD CARTOON.A SIGHT TOO BAD :CUBAN REVOLUTIONISTS :A PHILIPPINE HOME :ROOSEVELT TALKING TO THE ENGINEER OF A RAILROAD TRAIN :PANAMA CANAL :A SUGAR MILL, PORTO RICO :MR TAFT IN THE PHILIPPINES :THE ROOSEVELT DAM, PHOENIX, ARIZONA :AN EAST SIDE STREET IN NEW YORK :ABIGAIL ADAMS :SUSAN B. ANTHONY :CONFERENCE OF MEN AND WOMEN DELEGATES :SAMUEL GOMPERS AND OTHER LABOR LEADERS :THE LAUNCHING OF A SHIP AT THE GREAT NAVAL YARDS, NEWARK, N.J. :TROOPS RETURNING FROM FRANCE :PREMIERS LLOYD GEORGE, ORLANDO AND CLÉMENCEAU AND PRESIDENT WILSON AT PARIS